Eiketsu
by Jennon-Donnon
Summary: My first serious, nonlemon fic. Backstory to the Chao arc. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Negima and its associated characters, and the poem 'Mi Ultimo Adios'. The former is Ken Akamatsu-sama's best work so far (for me) and the latter is the final poem written by the Philippines' national hero, Jose Protacio Mercado Rizal y Alonzo Realonda

* * *

Eiketsu (Final Farewell)  
by: Jennon-Donnon

En campos de batalla, luchando con delirio,  
Otros te dan sus vidas sin dudas, sin pesar;  
El sitio nada importa, ciprés, laurel o lirio,  
Cadalso o campo abierto, combate o cruel martirio,  
Lo mismo es si lo piden la patria y el hogar.

In fields of battle, deliriously fighting,  
Others give you their lives, without doubt, without regret;  
The place matters not: where there's cypress, laurel or lily,  
On a plank or open field, in combat or cruel martyrdom,  
It's all the same if the home or country asks.

Bodies everywhere; of demons and humans, mages and warriors. The final battle had been raging on for an hour...

Gasping for air, he gripped his staff. It had been had father's, given to him before the latter's demise; he had learned this much 4 years after he graduated. Yes, the Thousand Master was already dead; however, his legacy was never forgotten. Negi had become the new hero of the inner world; he was the Crimson Master.

"Giving up yet?" His enemy was grinning mischievously. The demon brandished his large sword.

Negi barely dodged the blade this time. His mind kept drifting to the magic-powered cage where his partners were being held captive.

"Negi-sensei! Watch out!" Nodoka's warning was just in time; if she had not shouted, Negi would have been stabbed. Negi dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

His opponent snarled. "Keh. Are you really the one hailed as the strongest in the magic world, 'Crimson Master', son of the Thousand Master? Even that idiot was able to hold his own for a day! I expected too much from you, Negi Springfeild!"

The demon laughed as Negi struggled to get back on his feet.

"You are hardly any match for me. This has been a waste of my time!" The demon kicked Negi in the stomach. He brought down his foot on Negi's chest.

"Ha... Ha... You fell for my trap, SATAN." Negi closed his eyes in concentration, and chanted: "Rastel Mascir Magister. Lucis Deum, Descendo et Consumo, Adversarius et Ego."

"WHAT! You're going to use that spell! Are you crazy!"

In an instant, a brilliant light descended from heaven and enveloped the demon.

"Keh... Idiot. I never thought you would do this..."

With that, the demon known as Satan vanished from the face of the earth.

Negi's Ministra Magi were released from the cage.

"Baka Negi..." Asuna wept while hugging Negi.

"Negi-sensei... Why?" Yue asked him. She knew very well what the spell could do, she had looked it up in her artifact.

"Ah... You are all alright... Hah... Hah..."

"Aniki! Konoka-ane, your fans, quick!"

"No, Chamo-kun... When I cast that spell... I knew what its costs were..." Negi coughed blood.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi!"

"I am not long for this world... Farewell, and have a smile on your face. Goodbye..."

"No! Negi-sensei!"

Yo muero cuando veo que el cielo se colora Y al fin anuncia el día tras lóbrego capuz;  
si grana necesitas para teñir tu aurora,  
Vierte la sangre mía, derrámala en buen hora Y dórela un reflejo de su naciente luz.

I die when I see the sky has unfurled its colors And at last after a cloak of darkness announces the day;  
If you need scarlet to tint your dawn,  
Shed my blood, pour it as the moment comes,  
And may it be gilded by a reflection of the heaven's newly-born light.

The color was fading from Negi's face.

"Asuna-san... Please... Take care of the others..."

Asuna tried to smile. "No, Baka Negi... You will help me take care of them..."

Negi smiled. "As I expected from Asuna-san..." Negi turned to Nodoka.

"Nodoka-san... I'm... I'm sorry... I wasn't able to give you an answer..."

"N-Negi-sensei... It's alright..." Nodoka started sobbing quietly.

"Setsuna-san... Take care of Konoka-san and the others..."

"H-Hai, Negi-sensei." Tears could be seen in the hybrid's eyes.

"Konoka-san... Keep smiling..."

Konoka gave Negi a smile. "Don't worry sensei..." Konoka burst into tears.

"No... Konoka-san, that will not do..."

"Sensei..."

"Yue-san... Take care of Nodoka-san..."

"Hai, Negi-sensei..." Yue's usual poker face was not there; she was crying.

"Haruna-san... Keep drawing... Take care of Nodoka-san and Yue-san..."

"Sensei... Don't die on us!"

"Hah... I'm sorry... But I had to do it..."

"Negi-sensei..."

"Chiu-san... I'm sorry for dragging you into the magic world..."

"You are forgiven, sensei..."

"Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, Chisame... Tell the others... Tell master... I was happy to meet them all... And I love all of you..."

Negi was smiling when he died.

Si sobre mi sepulcro vieres brotar un día Entre la espesa yerba sencilla, humilde flor,  
Acércala a tus labios y besa al alma mía,  
Y sienta yo en mi frente bajo la tumba fría,  
De tu ternura el soplo, de tu hálito el calor.

If upon my grave one day you see appear,  
Amidst the dense grass, a simple humble flower,  
Place it near your lips and my soul you'll kiss,  
And on my brow may I feel, under the cold tomb,  
The gentle blow of your tenderness, the warmth of your breath.

His funeral was attended by many. All who were there cried; the Crimson Master was gone.

As they lowered his coffin into the grave, tears flowed.

"Baka boya... He never fulfilled his promise... I will miss him..."

"Master... Stop crying..."

"Oh, shut up Chachamaru... You're crying, too..."

Deja a la luna verme con luz tranquila y suave,  
Deja que el alba envíe su resplandor fugaz,  
Deja gemir al viento con su murmullo grave,  
Y si desciende y posa sobre mi cruz un ave,  
Deja que el ave entone su cántico de paz.  
Deja que el sol, ardiendo, las lluvias evapore Y al cielo tornen puras, con mi clamor en pos;  
Deja que un ser amigo mi fin temprano llore Y en las serenas tardes cuando por mí alguien ore,  
¡Ora también, oh Patria, por mi descanso a Dios!

Let the moon see me in a soft and tranquil light,  
Let the dawn send its fleeting radiance,  
Let the wind moan with its low murmur,  
And should a bird descend and rest on my cross,  
Let it sing its canticle of peace.  
Let the burning sun evaporate the rains,  
And with my clamor behind, towards the sky may they turn pure;  
Let a friend mourn my early demise,  
And in the serene afternoons, when someone prays for me,  
O Country, pray to God also for my rest!

A few years later...

A girl could be seen standing near a well-maintained grave.

"Papa... Why? If only you revealed 'Magic' to the world..."

End.

* * *

Well, just wanted to see how this came out. Like it? Hate it? The ending was something that suddenly hit me. This could be made into a backstory for the Chao arc!

Anyway, read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on the next chapters for my other fics, I think they'll be finished soon.


End file.
